


You Said You’d Grow Old With Me...

by MyLove2020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BL, Boy Love, Character Death, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospital, Karasuno, Karasuno High, LGBT, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Volleyball, firststory, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove2020/pseuds/MyLove2020
Summary: "What do you think happens when we die?""I know what happens...""What?""We become stars. I'll be the brightest star up there. So you'll always remember me."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 429





	You Said You’d Grow Old With Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a Tsukishima x Yamaguchi Story! I hope you enjoy!! <3

The sound of volleyballs rang throughout Karasunos gym. The smell of sweat, yet weirdly a warm apple spice was spread across the air. A certain green haired boy rubbed his eyes as his vision went a little fuzzy here and there. 

"You got this Yamaguchi!" Suga cheered. 

Yamaguchi threw the volleyball in his hands, it flew high up. Feeling like a crow, he jumped up and felt the burn on his hands as the ball went flying upwards past the net. 

A pair of arms squeezed him and he chuckled as he looked down to see Suga. "GOOD JOB!" He grinned, his usual motherly smile. The mother of the team gently let go and walked off towards the rest of the baby crows. Yamaguchi sighed as Suga got blurry and he quickly rubbed his eyes again. 

In doing so, he didn't notice the tall boy behind him. A heavy hand fell on his head and Yamaguchi looked up to see Tsukki. "Good job Yama..." 

Yamaguchi stared before a wide smile and light blush spread across his face. Tsukki turned and walked away, but was quickly stopped by a small hand grabbing his arm. "Thanks Tsukki!" 

Practice went on from there. The sun slowly set, allowing a warm burst of colors to spread across the sky like a painting. The weather slowly turning colder. Practice was over. 

"Hey Tsukki- Woah!" Yamaguchi gasped as he stumbled and went wide-eyed, however Tsukki quickly grabbed his body. 

"Why so clumsy." Tsukki said letting Yamaguchi go and went back down to grab his bag from the team room. "...you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah! Sorry Tsukki, I'm just a bit tired I think." Yamaguchi laughed as he reached for his bag and the two best friends headed out the door. "So how was practice?" 

"Fine." 

"That's good! I think I might need glasses though, my vision kept getting blurry here and there." 

Tsukki looked at him and gently took off his glasses, and placed them on Yamaguchi. He looked around and giggled softly before shaking his head. "Nah now those make the world really blurry. Seriously how blind are you. Maybe I'm just tired?" 

Tsukki frowned at the comment and put the glasses back on. He watched as Yamaguchi continued to ramble on. The moon gently lit up Yamaguchi's freckles, and Tsukki couldn't help but stare as a warm feeling spread across his body. 

How dumb

Tsukki sighed and turned around to face the street in front of him, 

Yeah... how dumb...

• • • 

Daichi gathered the team around. Everyone stood up, wondering when practice will start and most importantly where the coach was. "So I talked to Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei. Instead of practice, we will be heading towards the amusement park today. A team bonding experience!" 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" A familiar jumping libero screamed. Everyone watched as he flew through the air before falling onto Tanakas arm. The two best friends ended up in a fit of laughter and Daichi shook his head gently. 

They all lined up and headed out the gym. Chatter was heard around as they walked down the road towards the train station. Yamaguchi felt a bit dizzy as the world kept going in and out of focus. Tsukki picked up his friends weird movements, as Yamaguchi kept rubbing his eyes while trying to keep his balance. 

"Tadashi." Tsukki said pulling out an ear bud and giving it to Yamaguchi. The teen put it on and they walked down the hill with a soft song playing. "So what's wrong?" He asked as they turned the corner and entered the small station. 

Yamaguchi looked down as he played softly with his fingers. "Ah, nothing Tsukki." 

"I'm not an idiot. Come on aren't we best friends." Tsukki replied coldly, he mentally cursed himself for sounding too cold. However Yamaguchi smiled up at him. 

"Yeah we are. I think I'm stressed or something. My visions killing me though, like it goes in and out of focus." Yamaguchi stated as he followed the team into the train. 

Before Tsukki could respond, Noya ran up to them with a smile. "Hey Tadashi! Sup Tsukishima." 

"Hey." The two replied simultaneously, one friendly and the other full of apathy. The different tones however didn't stop the two teens from looking at one another with a soft blush, making Noya raise an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Anyways... Daichi wanted me to give this to ya. Don't loose it. I expect to see you all coming on the rides with us and eating a lot of food." Noya explained, talking fast as he shoved two tickets into their hands. "If you see Kiyoko you better call Tanaka and I over." He said walking off towards the other first years who talked to Tanaka. 

"He's annoying." Tsukki stated. 

"Tsukki don't be mean." Yamaguchi sighed. Tsukki turned his head towards Yamaguchi but he stared out the window. The new city coming into view. 

The salty fry just stayed quiet. He stared out ahead, and soon enough everyone got out the train. They walked towards the entrance, stopping once in the middle as Suga wanted a 'family photo.' Then they entered. 

Kids ran around screaming with delight, teens wandered around talking and parents all sighed as they grew restless. Tsukki almost felt sorry for the parents, almost however. He looked ahead at Yamaguchi who talked with a smile at Hinata and Kageyama. Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya talked on the other side of the first years. Daichi led the way with Suga by his side as they looked down at the park map. Tsukki noticed Ennoshita, and the other two bench players wander off away from the group. Suga turned to see them leave but he didn't focus on that. 

Guess they told him. 

"Hey Saltyshima!" Tsukki rolled his eyes and stared ahead while the tangerine boy ran up to him. "Are you going to join us on the electric wave or are you scared." He could sense Hinatas smirk and he groaned internally. 

"Tch. Go away." He walked off and Hinata folded his arms. 

"Stop being such a salty fry and just tell me your answer. I get it your scared."

The rest of the team stared as Tsukki stopped walking. He turned around and glared at Hinata. "You idiot. Fine I'll ride it." 

"Yes!" Hinata screamed out. 

The boys made it to the line and everyone began to walk through the crowd. Yamaguchi on the other hand just stopped and stared. His heart raced fast and he could feel his vision start to go out again. Tsukki noticed this and went back towards him. 

"I'm going to wait out here actually." He said, rubbing his neck gently. 

"You sure? I'll be with you-"

"No I'll wait. Don't worry Tsukki just go have fun or...err...prove Hinata wrong." 

Tsukki sighed and turned around. Yamaguchi watched as he got lost in the crowd. Turning around, he walked towards a small food truck where he bought some cotton candy. His body felt weak and his eyes were once again bothering the boy. He rubbed harder, causing red to appear along with dark lines in his vision. 

The cold bitter air began to nip at his skin, feeling like small cold kisses. He shuddered and pulled his hands together, trying to create warm air. Time passed but it went slow, Yamaguchi didn't realize how long it had been as he stared in a trance like way at his fingers. 

"Yamaguchi!" A voice yelled. He looked up and saw Tsukki appear with concern. "You couldn't hear us?" He asked and Yamaguchi noticed the rest of the team staring with concern as well. 

"Oh I guess I zoned out." He replied quietly, again rubbing his neck. Tsukki sighed as he noticed the weird changes coming from his only friend. 

Tsukki pulled the boy up from the bench and held his arm as they walked behind the others. They turned into a gift shop, and Yamaguchi instantly lit up. This brought a sense of warmth and comfort to Tsukkis heart as he watched him run around looking at items. If he knew anything about Yamaguchi, it's that he loves shopping. 

"Tsukki look at these!" Yamaguchi smiled brightly as he dragged the taller boy towards a wall. Hair clips of all designs were set up, and he quickly grabbed a star and moon. He clipped it onto his green hair, keeping the loose strands in place. "How do I look?"

Tsukki smiled and shook his head. "You look good." 

Yamaguchi frowned and crossed his hands with a small pout. "Why the giggle!" 

"I dunno." Tsukki said. "I thought you were going to grab a stuffed animal not hair clips. But they look fine." 

"Thanks Tsukki!" He unclipped them and put them back. Tsukki now was the one to frown and he watched as Yamaguchi smiled walking away. 

"Wait aren't your getting them Yama?" 

"Nah. I don't have enough for it. I mean I do but I'm saving it for some snacks before we leave." 

Tsukki sighed and he watched as Yamaguchi got pulled into a conversation with Hinata. He stared at the clips and quickly bought the moon and star. He shoved it into his jacket and slipped on his headphones, following the others as the amusement park day went on. 

\- - - - 

"Today was fun!" Suga smiled as the group headed home, ice cream in everyone's hands. "Did everyone have fun?" 

"Yes!" They all replied, causing Suga to smile at his crows. 

Yamaguchi held his ice cream and gave a small lick before seeing a toddler on the road. He frowned and stopped dead in his tracks. Tsukki didn't notice and he continued onwards. Yamaguchi on the other hand tilted his head and carefully stepped onto the street. 

"Hello little guy. Where's your family?" Yamaguchi asked, bending down and staring at the boy. He was crying softly while hugging a small bear. "I'm Yamaguchi, whats your name?"

"TADASHI!" A voice yelled and Yamaguchi gasped as he felt his body fly backwards. A strong gust of air flew past him as a car came flying by right where he was, a body panting next to him. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Daichi yelled in disbelief. 

"T-The boy!" Yamaguchi said pushing Daichi off him and standing up, only to see nobody. The boy just vanished. 

"What boy?" 

"Are you two okay?!" 

"Nice save Daichi!" 

"Why were you in the middle of the street?!" Daichi said pulling Yamaguchi towards the group. "Did you not hear us screaming your name?!"

"I-" Yamaguchi was wide eyed as everyone stared at him. "There... there was a boy in the road..."

"Tadashi no one was on the street except for you." Tsukki informed, clear worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine.... are you sure there wasn't a boy?" They all nodded their heads and he sighed. "O-Okay. Sorry for worrying you all... I'm just tired." 

Everyone shared a look of concern but Yamaguchi didn't look up, therefore they all decided to keep walking back home. When Yamaguchi felt certain no one stared at him, he looked back only to see the small boy standing there again. 

That's strange...

\- - - - - 

Tsukki:  
Hey Yama are you okay?

Yamaguchi:  
Yeah why? 

Tsukki:  
You scared me ig... but if you  
say your okay then I trust you. 

Yamaguchi:  
Of course I'm okay :p  
Good night Tsukki :3

Tsukki:  
Good night Yama :) 

Tsukki sighed and closed his phone. Yamaguchi was lying, something was definitely off with him. But, he knew better than to nag and would just have to wait to see if he would tell him. 

Weird, it's as though we've switched roles. 

• • •  
Two months later 

Yamaguchi was definitely not okay. The team stared at him and all shared worried glances as they watched the freckled face boy jump up only to miss the volleyball. He stumbled around and his eyes were dull with dark circles. He also looked smaller than usual. 

Yamaguchi sighed as he jumped up to hit the ball for the fifteenth time, only for it to fall off his hands and he stumbled forward missing that ball. "Tadashi get over here!" A loud strong voice stated. Yamaguchi instantly tensed up and turned his head to see Coach Ukai and Kiyoko staring at him. 

"Y-Yes Coach!" He stuttered, he hurried over to them and Ukai looked like he was about to burst. 

"What the hell is happening out there! You look like shit!" 

"S...sorry sir." Yamaguchi said bowing his head. 

"Yamaguchi." Kiyoko said, and Yamaguchi lifted his head up to look at the 3rd year girl. "Come here." She lifted her hand up and gently touched his forehead. "He seems a bit hot. Maybe your coming down with something, I think you should get some rest." 

"Thank you Kiyoko but I really should be trying to get these serves-"

"No." Ukai stated as he gently rolled two of his fingers on his forehead, a clear sign of a headache. "Kiyoko is right. Sit out when Nekoma comes for a practice match."

"But Coach-"

"Tadashi." 

Yamaguchi sighed and nodded his head. He thanked them and gave a small bow, before walking towards the team room to change into regular clothes. When he returned back to the gym, the game already began. He sighed and kept an eye on Tsukki as he watched the tall boy jump up and block a set from Kuroo. Yamaguchi held in a small laugh at the clear annoyance of Tsukki. He gently put on headphones and shuffled a random playlist of songs he found online as he stared with a shade of red at the tall middle blocker. 

\- - - - - 

Tsukki took a small bow with the rest of his teammates. He was tired and ready to head home and knock out, but he knew he wouldn't. Something was definitely wrong with Yamaguchi. Anger began to build up as he hurried to change, and ran to catch up with Yamaguchi who waited patiently for Tsukki. 

"Good job today Tsukki-"

"Tadashi whats going on!" Tsukki growled as he quickly tightened his hand around Yamaguchi's wrist. Yamaguchi stared at the movement with a small wince, and Tsukki went wide eyed before letting go slowly. 

"Nothing-"

"Your lying!" 

"No-"

"Fine." Tsukki stormed off. Yamaguchi gasped and ran towards his friend. They walked in silence until the corner where the two would split apart, slowly appeared. 

Yamaguchi bit his tongue and looked at Tsukki. "If I'm being honest Tsukki... I don't know what's wrong." 

Tsukki now stopped and studied the small face. Yamaguchi stared at the floor, his foot slowly sliding back and forth between a crack on the old cement ground. "Are you not eating?" 

"Of course I am." Yamaguchi said looking up, Tsukki knew he wasn't lying. "I just don't know why I'm loosing so much weight. And my heads killing me! My vision goes out of focus so much!!" 

"Go to the hospital." Tsukki said. 

Yamaguchi sighed and shook his head. "I hate hospitals." 

Tsukki sighed and gave a small smile at his friend. "Fine then. Come on." Yamaguchi looked at the stretched out hand, accepting it. The two teens walked down the streets, towards an empty field. Yamaguchi remembered all the times they would play volleyball in this clearing, the pair not having been back here in ages. 

Tsukki sat on the ground and stared up at the stars. Yamaguchi followed staring up at the polka dotted sky. "Do you ever think about the future?" Yamaguchi asked staring upwards with fascination. 

"No not really I guess. Why?" 

"I always wonder what I will become ya know? What my future will be like. Who I will marry, what my kids will look like. Would they be biological or adopted? Or if the team will be in contact..." 

"Well... I guess those are questions that come and go through my mind as well... what do you want to become?" 

"Honestly I have no idea." Yamaguchi shuddered at the cold and unconsciously moved closer to Tsukki, leaning into the warmth. "Maybe a teacher? Or have my own business? It would be fun to be an astronaut though. As weird as it may sound... the galaxies comforting. Don't you think?" 

"Mhm." Tsukki said staring at Yamaguchi's face. "The Galaxy is beautiful." 

Yamaguchi turned his head, only to stare into Tsukkis eyes. The two blushed red, but couldn't stop staring. Slowly, they leant in. Closer, and closer. 

"It's late..." Tsukki spoke turning away quickly. Yamaguchi went red and looked the other way as well, gently nodding his head. "Come on let's head back." 

The two teens stood up and walked back towards their homes. Hands occasionally brushing up against one another, however they didn't pull away. Instead Yamaguchi and Tsukki both longed for the feeling of holding each other's hand. The warmth of each other which would end the painful cold air around them. 

"G-Good night T-T-Tsukki." Yamaguchi stuttered as he shook from the cold. 

Tsukki sighed as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller boy. He looked up to see the calming golden brown eyes stare down at him. "Good night Yama." He turned but quickly looked back. "Promise me you will go to the hospital?"

Yamaguchi stared before nodding his head. "I-I promise." 

Tsukki walked off and Yamaguchi smiled at the warmth of the jacket. He took a small breath and smelled the warm honey scent that Tsukki carried around. It felt like his arms were holding the smaller boy, protecting his soft skin from the icy pinch. 

• • • 

Yamaguchi tapped his foot restlessly. Voices surrounded his inner mind and he quietly counted his fingers. The hospital was a place he hated. Looking up to see the sad faces being carried around, the doctors trying to act empathic as if they really cared.

"What a joke." Yamaguchi muttered. He looked ahead, an old man stared straight at him. A cold shudder went down his spine as they made eye contact, and he quickly looked down hoping to avoid the stare. 

"Yamaguchi, Tadashi." A doctor called out. 

Yamaguchi sighed and he got up to only to see the old man gone. 

Strange 

The doctor ushered him inside a small room. He asked questions, and time began to pass as the doctor decided to do some blood tests. Worry began to grow as another doctor entered, asking personal questions about the boy. 

"Yamaguchi, we highly recommend you staying with us for a week. We don't have a diagnoses of what you may have, and we do hope it's not what we are thinking. However we would need to do more tests and just check up on how you are doing for the week." The Doctor explained.

Yamaguchi felt his chest began to pound loudly. His body feeling cold as he nodded his head, and was led to a hospital bed. 

Am I dying? I'm too young. No this is simply just because of my anxiety. Maybe it's getting worse? Can I die from anxiety? I'm only 15 I can't be dying yet. 

His phone rang, causing the boy to ignore the thoughts and look down at it. Tsukki. He smiled as he picked up his phone and put it against his ear. 

"Hey Tadashi. How's it going?"

"Tsukki! It's umm." He thought. Should Tsukki know? "It's going well. They are going to be doing some tests this week-"

"Why? Do you have something?" 

Great he made Tsukki worry. "N-No Im fine don't worry!" His voice squeaked a bit causing a bright red to appear across his face. He cleared his throat and began. "They just want to make sure I'm good. I'm going to call Daichi to let him know. I'll see you next week!" 

"Okay." Tsukki responded. A voice was heard in the background and Tsukki let out an annoyed groan. "No go away you tangerine." 

"WHAT!" 

"I said- never mind. Okay I'll come visit you sometime this week. Talk later Tadashi." Tsukki ended the call to deal with the annoying volleyball boys. 

• • • 

"I have what." Yamaguchi stared at the doctor in front of him. His heart was pounding loud and blood was beyond cold. His head was hurting as he stared up. 

"Yamaguchi. You have been diagnosed with the Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease." The doctor replied. 

"W-Whats that? Is it deadly?" The world went gray. Thoughts poured into his mind, faster than they would pour out. He didn't even notice tears slip down his eyes as the doctor began to explain. Halfway through his mom walked off, leaving Yamaguchi alone.

When the doctor left his room, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. The world went slow. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. He stared out the window in disbelief while two kids tossed a green ball back and forth.

A faint noise was heard yet he didn't turn around. He still stared down at the two boys playing. That was until arms wrapped around Yamaguchi's chest. He turned around to see Suga pull him around and lead him towards the bed. The rest of the team was standing in the room, Yamaguchi didn't notice the concerned faces. He still felt like this was a cruel joke being played. 

"Tadashi whats wrong?" Suga asked the boy. "We all came for a visit, have you found out what's wrong?" 

"Y-Yeah." He said staring up at Suga. He cleared his throat but suddenly felt a hand wrap around his hand. He looked to see Tsukki who was looking away, this caused a small smile on Yamaguchi. For all of the years of knowing this boy, he knew that physical touch wasn't something he enjoyed. The team would have noticed as well, if they weren't worried about Yamaguchi. "I have a disease. It's not contagious so you are all okay." 

"WHAT?!" They yelled out. 

"A DISEASE?" Hinata yelled. 

"Calm down Hinata!" Suga replied sternly. "What's the disease called?" 

"Will you be okay?" Daichi asked, worry growing in the captain. 

"Oh yeah I'll be perfect! I just have something called Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease. Nothing too bad." 

Tsukki typed on his phone fast and began to read aloud. "A degenerative brain disorder that leads to dementia and... and..." He looked at Yamaguchi who just awkwardly chuckled. 

"Death..." Noya finished staring at his phone. 

Now everyone was beyond concerned, yet no words came out. What could they say? What do you say to your friend when you hear they have a deadly disease? 

"I'll be fine-"

"So there's a cure?" Tanaka asked hopefully. Yamaguchi's eyes dropped down to the blanket, giving the team an answer. 

"I promise." Yamaguchi suddenly answered after five minutes of silence. "I... I won't die. I feel great as a matter in fact. When's the next practice match?" 

They looked at Daichi and he gave an empathetic look towards Yamaguchi. "Tadashi... I know you want to play volleyball. But you can't right now, you need to heal." 

"We hope you understand. We know you will overcome this. Your extremely strong you know." Suga added. 

"I'll pray for you every day." Asahi said patting Yamaguchi's leg. 

"You got this bro!" Noya smiled softly, his cheery self seemed a bit lost though. 

"Yeah and don't worry about this boy." Tanaka smirked hitting Tsukkis arm. "I'll make sure this Salty French Fry will have a friend." 

"Shut up." Tsukki glared, rubbing his arm gently.

"I believe in you!" Hinata smiled hugging Yamaguchi. He chuckled softly as the orange spikes in his hair wacked his face. 

Kageyama had his arms folded and stared at the boy in the hospital bed. "Yeah... you can heal Yamaguchi." Kageyama replied. 

A smile was spread across the boys face and he thanked them. Soon enough everyone packed up and left, leaving just Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Tsukki closed the hospital door and sat next to Yamaguchi. He opened up his back pack and placed down a dinosaur blanket, it was yellow and filled with small green Tyrannosaurus Rexs filling it up. 

"So... you weren't okay." Tsukki said staring down. A frown was spread across his face as he gently tapped the bedside.

"No, I'll be okay-"

"Does your mom know?" 

Yamaguchi nodded his head and stared out the window. "She walked out the room when we heard the news... she probably doesn't even care. Not like she ever has cared for me." 

"I care." Tsukki said. "Come on let's watch a movie or something." 

Yamaguchi smiled as he gently scooted to the side. Tsukki landed on the bed and grabbed his computer. They scrolled through the movie choices for ten minutes, laughter coming out of Yamaguchi as he tried to stop Tsukki from playing the Jurassic Park series. Finally they landed on The Good Dinosaur, and pressed play. 

Yamaguchi felt Tsukki begin to doze off halfway through the movie. He sighed as he too tried to close his eyes, but every time he was so close to the world going dark, a small jolt would come off his body. He whimpered quietly as he desperately tried to sleep. Why couldn't he sleep? 

After trying for the rest of the movie, he decided to just close the laptop and stare at Tsukki. The moon gave off a warm glow into the room, gently displaying a warm light on Tsukkis face. Yamaguchi couldn't help but blush at the face in front of him. The boy who would say the nastiest comments, looked so peaceful. A small snore was heard, and Yamaguchi carefully slid off the glasses on the boys face. 

"Tadashi." The voice whispered, pulling him into a hug. Yamaguchi blushed and gently tucked his head under Tsukkis. For the first time in a while, Yamaguchi was able to fall asleep. 

• • • 

Tsukki packed up his laptop and changed into his school uniform. He stared down at Yamaguchi who gently snored into the dinosaur blanket. Drool slipped down his chin, making him look like a child. He sighed as he walked out the room and straight into a smaller woman. 

"Kei?" Tsukki looked down to see Ms. Yamaguchi. 

"Good morning Yamaguchi-San." Tsukki bowed and straightened back up. 

"How's Tadashi?" She asked looking down at her phone. 

Tsukki frowned as she looked like she didn't care. He couldn't ignore her however. "Good. He's asleep right now. If you excuse me, I must get to school." 

She sighed and looked up. "Kei. Take care of him? He trusts you and I know he can't say the same about me." 

"If you don't mind me asking... where are you going?" 

"I can't visit hospitals. I'm sure Tadashi has a fear of them too, seeing his father die here years ago. I can't watch my son do the same, so I'm not coming back." She responded, wiping a loose tear and walking off. 

Oh...

• • • 

Three Months Later 

"So Hinata got hit by Kageyama in the face today?" Yamaguchi laughed. "At least you guys made it through to Nationals." 

"Yeah. It'll be better if you were here with us though." Tsukki replied, holding Yamaguchi's arm as a small support while they walked through the hospital garden. Three months have passed and Yamaguchi definitely wasn't doing better. He lost a lot of weight, his bones now seeming to be sticking out. His eyes were dark, it was harder for him to sleep now as he developed signs of insomnia. 

"Yeah. I'll be there soon though." Yamaguchi replied. He took a deep breath and staggered a bit to the side, Tsukki quickly regaining the green haired boys balance. "C-Can we sit?" 

"Yeah." Tsukki replied, and the two sat on the cement wall. "So what will you do when you get back home?" 

Yamaguchi thought as he kicked his legs back and forth. The warm spring air flying past his hair. "Hug everyone. Especially... uh... the-" he stopped and thought. "The one with gray hair. What's his name?" 

"Suga?" 

"That's the name?" Tsukki stared at Yamaguchi who looked hurt. "I-I really forgot his name." 

"It's okay." Tsukki comforted. "They haven't been here in a while anyways. Jerks huh." 

Yamaguchi let out a shaky laugh. He turned away and Tsukki stared at the boy. His chest rose a bit longer than usual, and his hands stayed up on his face. He was crying. Tsukki sighed and carefully pulled Yamaguchi into a hug. 

Yamaguchi let out shaky breaths as tears began to fall faster. "I've forgotten his name.... I really forgot his name. I'm so horrible." He cried and Tsukki didn't know what to say. He just held the crying boy as he carefully played with the messy green hair. It's gotten longer after not being cut, and it stuck out like little spikes. 

"H-" Tsukki cleared his throat from the little voice crack that came out from trying to hold the lump in his throat. "How about we go play some volleyball?" 

"Can we." Yamaguchi looked up, his hospital gown was a bit wet from the tears that slipped down his chin. Tsukki gave his best friend a smile and nodded his head, skipping upwards awkwardly. Yamaguchi let out a small laugh as Tsukki regained balance and turned around. 

"Tadashi, may I?" Tsukki smiled bowing slightly as he held a hand out. 

Yamaguchi blushed and slowly took it. He was lifted off from the cement wall and the two made their way towards the box of toys always kept on the side of the garden. Yamaguchi grabbed the green ball and smiled at it before tossing it to Tsukki. 

"You wanna try your jump float serve?" Tsukki asked as he tossed it up and down. 

Yamaguchi nodded his head and the ball was thrown towards him. He quickly got it and stared ahead. He took a deep breath and the ball went flying up, he took two steps before jumping up and the ball flew from the tip of his fingers. Tsukki felt his cheeks lift up as a wide smile appeared. Yamaguchi was just as shocked and he let out a triumphant yell. 

"I HIT IT TSUKKI! TSUKKI DID YOU SEE!" Yamaguchi grinned, racing for the ball. "SEE IM GETTING BETTER BY THE DAY!" He smiled wide, cheeks pink, and eyes closed. 

Tsukki felt his heart drop at that, but he kept the small smile on his face. "Yeah you are. Come on let's toss." 

"Coming Tsukki!" He raced back, and the two began to play for the rest of the day. 

As the night sky appeared, the two decided to head back up to the hospital bed. Tsukki stared with his straight apathetic face as Yamaguchi walked faster ahead towards the vending machine. "Can we get some snacks?" He asked turning around and Tsukki already had money out. 

"Which ones?" Tsukki asked, putting the money in the machine. 

Yamaguchi studied the snacks until he looked at the numbers. He carefully tapped the numbers and out came some chips along with a box of chocolate pocky's. "I'll pay you back when I get out of here." Yamaguchi laughed gently. "Thank you!" 

"Don't worry about it." Tsukki replied calmly. He put his hands into his jacket as Yamaguchi turned into the room. Something hard touched his cold hands, and he frowned before pulling the familiar moon and star trinkets out. He never gave them to Yamaguchi. 

He closed the hospital bedroom door and looked at Yamaguchi as he laid down the snacks on the blanket. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He informed as he opened the bathroom door. 

"Wait do you need help-" Yamaguchi gave Tsukki a puzzled look and Tsukki internally smacked his face. "I meant with like turning the water on... or something?" 

Yamaguchi studied the face in front of him for a bit longer, before releasing a laugh. "N-No It's okay I can shower myself. You can try to figure out a movie for us to watch though." 

"Wait-" Tsukki reached out for the small boy. His hand wrapping too easily for Tsukkis liking, around the bony wrist. Yamaguchi turned back around, his long hair falling in front of his eyes. Tsukki sighed as he carefully lifted up his other hand and brushed the hair away. "I..." He thought, heart pounding. 

Confess 

"I bought this for you, I forgot to give it to you though."

Idiot. 

It's too soon... 

Tsukki reached into his pocket and pulled out the trinkets. Yamaguchi's face lit up, the side of his eyes scrunching softly from the wide smile across his face. 

"The moon and stars! Tsukki you didn't have to-"

"I know. But they would look... they would look cute on you." Tsukki blushed as he gently let go of Yamaguchi's arm. "Now go shower you smell." 

Yamaguchi shook his head with a quiet chuckle before walking into the bathroom. Tsukki hated when the boy showered. He sat against the bathroom door, listening to the water. It turned on, a rustling noise was heard, and the water was gently pouring. A soft hum always came from the bathroom. Tsukki smiled hearing the hum, his beating heart slowing down as he realized Yamaguchi's okay. 

Not being able to see Yamaguchi, freightend Tsukki. He could slip or just die right there, and Tsukki wouldn't know. He just wanted to hold the sick boy, and protect him from the cruel world. But, Yamaguchi managed a smile and believed he would go home. Tsukki knew better. 

\- - - 

Yamaguchi twisted in the hospital bed. Thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to sleep. It wasn't working. He stood up, a little too fast for his liking as the world went blurrier than it already was becoming and black dots speckled across his vision. He regained balance and checked his phone. 

Midnight

He stared down at it, before slipping on his green onesie and throwing it inside his back pocket. The hospital door slowly creaked and he watched as two surgeons walked by. They didn't notice him. A smile spread across his face as he quickly shut the door and walked down the stairs. The hospital doors opened and he walked out, going towards the bus stop. 

\- - - 

Tsukki stirred his sleep. He shuddered lightly from the cold air that creeped onto his bare chest, as he only wore sweats. A tap from the window caused the tall boy to jump up. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

"What the hell." He groaned turning towards his bedroom window, and seeing it slowly open. He stood up quickly, reaching for his glasses as the world went back into clear vision. Stood there was Yamaguchi! He was in his green onesie and the dinosaur blanket was wrapped around him. 

"H-Hi Tsukki..." Yamaguchi looked down nervously. He kicked his foot back and forth slowly. 

"Yamaguchi?! What the hell are you doing here! Go back to the hospital! My god how did you get here?! Are you okay?! Why did you leave!!" Tsukki yelled. 

"P-Please don't be mad." Yamaguchi scrunched up the blanket lightly. "I... I couldn't sleep..." 

"What am I supposed to do about it." 

You idiot, stop being so mean! 

"I-"

"Sorry... your right. I'll go back-"

"Wait!" Tsukki reached forward and held his shoulder in place. "Sorry Yama... you can sleep here it's not like we haven't had sleepovers before." Tsukki turned around and laid back down in bed. Yamaguchi still stood by the window, and Tsukki took off his glasses. "You coming? Or you going to just stand there." 

"Sorry." Yamaguchi closed the bedroom window and scooted into the bed. It was wide enough for the two bodies to not touch, yet Yamaguchi kept stirring around. "Good night Tsukki." He whispered, and Tsukki made a small noise in return. 

Yamaguchi sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, sleep still not coming. He turned his body to look at the bigger body beside him. 

Don't 

He scooted closer, feeling the warm energy vibrate off of Tsukki. It was comforting. Yamaguchi was about to scoot even closer, when Tsukki turned around and his arm wrapped around Yamaguchi. 

"Go to sleep." He whispered, eyes still closed. 

Yamaguchi felt his chest beat faster and face burn. He took in a deep breath, honey mixed with strawberries filled the air. 

"Good night." Yamaguchi whispered, his eyes fluttered closed. The two teens quietly snored in sync, hearts beating in sync, and a small smile on both their faces. 

• • • 

Three Months Later 

Yamaguchi happily whistled as he kicked his legs back and forth. Tsukki sat behind him, legs crossed, as he gently brushed the wet, long green hair. "You really need a haircut Tadashi." 

"Mm. I want to see how long it can grow, and cut it when I get out. Like me starting a new chapter." Yamaguchi replied. Tsukki let out a small laugh as he wrapped the hair up in a ponytail, and applied the two clips he bought, keeping the loose strands in place. 

Yamaguchi turned around to face Tsukki, and the view was a bit painful. The light outside announced the pale white skin on Yamaguchi's body. His eyes looked like they were going deep into his head, the black bags heavy under. Tsukki wished he was able to stay every day, but school and volleyball has kept him from coming as much as he wanted. 

"What? Does my hair look bad?" Yamaguchi asked as Tsukki stared a few seconds too long. His hands shot up to his hair as if he tried to cover it. 

"No!" Tsukki smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking." 

"About what?" Yamaguchi asked, his concentration going back to kicking his feet. 

Tsukki thought and shook his head. "Nothing... just wishing you can come back to school. It's empty without you." 

Yamaguchi kept kicking his legs, and after a few minutes Tsukki tilted his head. "Yams?" He placed a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder and he gasped out loud in fright before realizing it was Tsukki. 

"Tsukki! You scared me. So what were you thinking about?" 

Tsukki frowned as Yamaguchi looked up with a smile. 

He forgot what you said. 

"Nothing..." Tsukki stood up and walked towards the window, staring down at the garden below. 

A small knock was heard and in came a doctor. "Yamaguchi, we have some visitors." The doctor said, opening up the door. 

Tsukki almost smiled as he noticed the volleyball team arrive.

"Tadashi!" They all said in unison, and Yamaguchi quickly stood up, only to do the unexpected. 

They all stopped as Yamaguchi hid behind Tsukki, the dinosaur blanket wrapped around him. "Are you also doctors?" He asked studying the unknown faces. 

"Tadashi..." Suga said taking a small step forward. "It's me Suga... remember Sugamama?" 

Yamaguchi looked at them like they were crazy. They all looked at Tsukki, wanting an explanation. 

"Come on Tada! It's me Hinata." Hinata smiled walking closer. "Remember? Karasuno volleyball team? Kageyama the annoying king-"

"You little-"

"Noya, and Tanaka the most amazing senpais! Suga and Daichi our crow parents and Asahi the Jesus of the group? Remember Kiyoko and Yachi they are the team managers! Ennoshita the smaller version of Daichi! Kinoshita and Narita the second years who always are on the bench!" 

Yamaguchi felt his heart pound, and looked up to Tsukki for reassurance. Tsukki turned around and looked at Yamaguchi, giving the boy a small nod. "They are our volleyball team mates Yama." 

"Then why can't I remember them..." Yamaguchi felt tears slip down his face, and the room went silent. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't remember any of you! I'm so sorry." He cried. Everyone's hearts cracked at the crying boy, he looked so small now, and not healthy. 

"Hey Tadashi It's okay." Daichi said walking closer to his younger teammate. "Don't feel bad. We should have visited more.... I know you don't remember us- but we brought gifts. Would you accept them?" 

"I shouldn't." Yamaguchi whispered. "I don't know who you are and this is how I'm repaid?" 

"Tadashi. Honestly it'll hurt us if you don't accept the gifts." Kiyoko replied looking at everyone. "Right?" 

They nodded their heads, and Yamaguchi slowly appeared out from behind Tsukki. "Oh- okay..." 

They all forced a smile on their faces, Suga gently smacking Asahis arm to make the big teen smile. He put on a fake face and they all began to lay the gifts on the table next to Yamaguchi. 

"We got your soggy French fries." Noya smiled wide as he placed down the bag of food on Yamaguchi's lap. "Remember when you had them during the beach trip? And Tanaka and I accidentally threw sand on it? Yeah this is us paying you back." He grinned. 

Yamaguchi put on a small smile. He didn't remember of course, and everyone knew that. But, he did grow happier at the thought that he actually had more friends than just one. He figured he was just a lonely kid as Tsukki was the only one who came to visit. Hell he even figured his parents are dead, he doesn't remember them at all. 

Everyone finished putting the gifts and flowers down, before Suga pulled out some blankets from his back pack and set them aside. "Here are some blankets. Hospitals are always freezing so stay warm." Suga stated expanding his arm to ruffle Yamaguchi's head, then second guessing himself and instead pulling his hand back. He didn't want to make the boy any more uncomfortable than he already is. 

"Well I guess we should go." Daichi replied looking at Tsukki. 

"But you just got here." Yamaguchi replied, making everyone freeze. "I- I know I don't remember you all... and I'm really trying. But there's something about you all that seems a bit familiar... please stay. I miss having more company..." 

They smiled and everyone slowly found a seat, the smaller boys sitting on the foot of the bed. 

"Well Yachi has some videos she thought would make you feel better." Kiyoko spoke up as she grabbed the DVD's from Yachi. 

Tsukki stood up and walked towards Kiyoko, helping her put the disks in. They sat back down and the side talk from the louder kids died down. Yamaguchi watched with big eyes as he stared at the games that were recorded. There was laughter, screaming, and cheering heard through out. It was weird, seeing his own self on the tv screen as he cheered along the side lines in most of the clips. Some clips were recording him as he got put into the game. However, his mind was racing with other thoughts. 

I've forgotten...

\- - - - 

Yamaguchi stared out the window, the stars disappearing as the glow from the street lights ruined the perfect view. He sighed as he couldn't fall asleep. The day was so confusing for him. His head pounded lightly and he was exhausted. However, even though Tsukki was fast asleep on the bed, he couldn't sleep. 

He looked down at his phone and skimmed through pictures. He sighed as the thoughts of seeing faces he didn't remember appear through out the photos. 

"Tadashi." Yamaguchi looked behind him to see Tsukki rub his eyes gently. His voice was deeper than usual. "What's wrong?" 

"Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi whispered. "I'm okay, just can't sleep." 

Tsukki sat up and looked at his phone. He walked over towards the window and sat on the small cushioned area. He stared at Yamaguchi as he stared up at the sky, looking higher by using his knees as a seat. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see the moon." He sighed and looked away from the window. "No use, the lights are too bright here." 

"Come on." Tsukki said, getting up and putting on his shoes. Yamaguchi followed by putting on his shoes and Tsukki held his hand. They walked out the door, avoiding the doctors that passed by. Yamaguchi smiled as they made it outside and he was lead up a small hill. 

"Better?" Tsukki asked as they both lied down on the soft grass. Tsukki turned his attention to Yamaguchi, whos eyes glowed wide with beauty. The millions of stars shined brightly right next to the moon, allowing the faint light to glow his freckles. 

He's so beautiful 

"It's beautiful." Yamaguchi whispered, gently shaking from the cold air. 

Tsukki slid closer and laid the jacket he once had on, on top of Yamaguchi. The boy accepted it and still stared up, seeing shooting stars fly around here and there. 

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi said turning his attention to the boy next to him. The two stared into each other's eyes, a faint smile on both their faces. "I... I wanted to tell you something..." 

"I did too." Tsukki replied. "But you can go first." 

"I..." He sighed and stared up. "You know why I love the galaxy so much?" Tsukki just stared at him knowing that he would continue. "Because of the moon. It's so pretty... and so are you. I- I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." 

Say it 

Say it 

"I like you." The two boys said at once. They looked at one another and a warm smile went across their faces. 

"You do?" Yamaguchi asked with a shaky laugh. 

"Yes... you are the closest friend I've ever made. You are so beautiful and funny and smart. I really like you..." Tsukki said, gently intertwining his hand with Yamaguchi's. 

"I really like you too." Yamaguchi smiled. 

The two stared at one another, slowly going closer and closer. No, nothing would stop them. The soft lips of each other was felt through the two teens, and they pulled away with soft smiles and red faces. 

"Oh my god what if the disease was transmitted to you now?!" Yamaguchi sat up shaking. 

"Tadashi." Tsukki giggled holding the boys hands as he sat up as well. "It can't be transmitted through kissing, you adorable idiot." 

Yamaguchi looked at him before letting out a soft laugh. He then began to laugh more and held his stomach, causing Tsukki to think his crush became psychotic. "S-Sorry. I just. This is unreal. That was amazing." 

Tsukki blushed and gave a quick kiss to his forehead. "Tadashi Yamaguchi, would you like to become my boyfriend?" 

"Yes Kei Tsukishima." Yamaguchi grinned, and suddenly the world turned back into color for the sick boy. 

Tsukki smiled and brought Yamaguchi into a hug, the two now staring up into the night sky. They held wide smiles and sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What do you think happens when we die?" Tsukki asked suddenly, his heart hurting at the thought. 

Yamaguchi stared at the sky and smiled. "I know what happens..." 

"What?" 

"We become stars. I'll be the brightest star up there. So you'll always remember me."

Tsukki shook his head and squeezed Yamaguchi harder. "Don't say that. You won't die." 

"Tsukki... I've lost my memories of close friends. Who am I kidding? I'm not healing..." 

"No." Tsukki growled. "You promised me you would never leave." 

"I-"

"You promised you idiot. Anyways, if you die...then I die too." 

"Don't say that!" Yamaguchi mumbled. "How about this. When I get out of that crappy hospital we will live life to the fullest." 

"How so?" 

Yamaguchi thought, before leaning against Tsukki and yawning quietly. "We will get married." Tsukkis heart jumped at that word and he smiled gently at the idea. "We will get married and adopt kids! We can live far away from the city and go star gazing every night. We will fall asleep snuggled into one another... every night, and wake up every day by each other's side... I will also remember my old teammates and together we would all play volleyball." 

"Can our kids have a dinosaur themed bedroom?" Tsukki whispered, gently kissing Yamaguchi's green hair. 

"Of course! They will love them!" Yamaguchi lifted up his hands and pulled Tsukkis head close against his. "And we will die peacefully together in our 90's. Having traveled the world, and remembering all of our old memories. I promise." 

"You promise?" 

"I'll grow old with you Kei, I promise." 

Tsukki smiled and the two shared a softer, yet passionate kiss. The universe seemed to be by their side for just a short moment. The two boys however treasured this moment. 

• • • 

One Month Later 

Yamaguchi wrote carefully in a small journal. He stared at the IV stands beside him, before looking back down and writing more. A small knock was heard and Yamaguchi quickly ripped the paper out, stuffing it behind his pillow. 

Tsukki entered with a small smile, and kissed his boyfriend of a month. "How are you feeling today my love?" 

Yamaguchi looked up and slowly opened his mouth. "G....Goo...d." 

Tsukki smiled and sat next to him, pulling out a hoodie. "Since I'm going to be gone for a week, I decided that you can hold onto my hoodie. Take care of it, it's my favorite one." Tsukki smiled as he pulled it over Yamaguchi's body. The light purple hoodie with a moon on it totally developed the small fragile body. 

"T-Th-Th..." Yamaguchi groaned and Tsukki squeezed his hand. 

"Take your time Yams." He smiled warmly. 

Yamaguchi sighed and took a deep breath in before beginning. "Th-Thank ya-you Tsukki.... you kn-know whaaat." 

"Hm?" Tsukki questioned. 

"I wa-regret nnn...nnot guh...oing on the rollercoaster." 

"Whys that?" Tsukki asked, stretching his body against the bed. 

Yamaguchi laughed quietly but sighed as he looked down with weak eyes. "Buh-because that was...was...was... my l-last fun normal day..." 

"Well... if it makes you feel any better, the roller coaster sucked." Yamaguchi didn't laugh and Tsukki sighed. "When you get out of here we will ride it okay?" 

"Oh-Okay." 

Tsukki and Yamaguchi leaned back against the bed, the two snuggling into one another. Tsukki smiled as he gently kissed the freckles surrounding the boys face, causing a small smile to form on the face of the sick boy. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for a while, safe and warm a place where no harm could get them, that was until Tsukkis phone began to go off. He stood up, missing the warmth of Yamaguchi, and looked down. 

"It's the team. We are going to leave soon. I promise I'll be back. Stay strong Tadashi." 

"I...luh-luhve you Kei!" Yamaguchi said, his body wobbled as he tried to stand up. Tsukki quickly picked him up, and Yamaguchi quickly laid an unexpected kiss on Tsukkis lips. He giggled as he fell back onto the bed. 

Tsukki laughed and kissed his lips once more before walking away. "I'll see you soon my stars." 

• • • 

Tsukki sighed as everyone began to eat. They played many volleyball rounds against good teams, and he was full from the small rice portion he ate. He looked straight ahead, a soft melody playing in his ears. 

"YO TSUKKI!" 

Tsukki frowned and kept walking. Two arms flew out and smacked his back. He winced and turned around with a death glare. "Don't call me that." 

"Okay Saltyshima." Bokuto replied with a smirk. 

Kuroo looked at his close friend with a smile. "Good one Bokuto!" 

"Thanks. Our small orange friend taught me it." 

Tsukki already walked off and tried to turn the corner, only to get pulled back. "Tsukishima you can't leave us like that." Kuroo smiled. "Where's your little green buddy?" 

"Tsk. It's Yamaguchi." Tsukki replied. "And he's not here." 

"No duh." Bokuto replied, the three walking down towards the rest of the teams who were still eating. "So wheres that one?" 

"Why." 

"We needed his advice on how you will actually not hate us." Kuroo smirked playfully. 

"Well he's not here okay." Tsukki shrugged their hands off his shoulders and stormed off. "Idiots." He muttered staring down at his phone. This week is going to be long. 

\- - - - - 

Yamaguchi sighed as he looked around the hospital room. He held onto a small brown teddy bear, a women bringing it in not too long ago. She left right away though, so he never got to question it. 

"I..." Yamaguchi groaned as he couldn't form the sentence he wanted to say towards the small bear. "T-Tsukki." He whined quietly before pulling the dinosaur blanket over his head. This week is going to be long. 

\- - - - 

Yamaguchi:  
Hey Tsukki!! 0.0

Tsukki:  
It's late Yams. Why aren't  
you trying to sleep?

Yamaguchi:  
Sorry Tsukki did I  
wake you?! I'll let you  
sleep-

Tsukki:  
No! No your good! I  
wasn't asleep anyways... 

Yamaguchi:  
Why not? Is camp not fun? 

Tsukki:  
I miss your warmth...

Yamaguchi:  
Awwe. I miss you too Tsukki!  
Practice hard tho! 

Tsukki:  
I will. Try to get some  
sleep tho okay? 

Yamaguchi:  
Oh ok, I doubt I can but I'll try.  
Good night Tsukki <3 

Tsukki:  
Good night <3

• • • 

One Week Later 

"Hey Tsukishima." A soft voice called out as Tsukki made his way down the school hill. The week was over and long, however he survived and did learn some new techniques. He turned around and his frown released as he saw Suga running after him. 

"Yeah?" Tsukki watched him catch up and take a deep breath. 

"I know I haven't been back to visit Tadashi in two months..." He sighed and looked away. "B-But I feel horrible. He doesn't remember us I know that's why no one wants to go back. But I want to see him. Guess what I'm saying is... can I come with you?" 

Tsukki looked at Suga before looking away and nodding his head. Suga smiled and followed Tsukki along the roads. No one dared to speak. They just made their way quietly towards the bus station, and finally arrived back at the hospital. "Im home." 

Suga watched with his eye brow raised slightly at the quiet comment Tsukki made. He stared ahead as Tsukki walked off, before hurrying over to catch up. Tsukki smiled softly, yet his heart stayed beating fast as he slowly opened the door. "Yamaguchi? I'm back."

Yamaguchi was cuddled up against the window seat. He stared out as he gently tapped the blanket surrounding his fragile body. Tsukki noticed the boy looked smaller, his green hair was just passed his shoulders, yet it spiked out in every which way. 

"Hey." Tsukki sat next to him and gently reached for his hand. He placed a small kiss on it while gently rubbing small circles. "Suga came to visit." 

"Hm." Yamaguchi turned his attention away from Tsukki and towards Suga. 

Suga smiled and sat down on a chair in the corner. "Hey Tadashi. Sorry it's been a while hasn't it?" The green haired boy didn't reply and Suga forced a small smile on his face. "We miss you..." He felt tears begin to slip down his smiling face and he shook his head trying to wipe them away. "S-Sorry." 

Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi who's eyes began to turn cloudy. Yamaguchi gave him a look and Tsukki nodded his head. "Suga... Tadashi wants a hug."

Suga stood up and wrapped his arms around the boy. He let tears spill out his eyes as he felt the bony body. It felt like holding the skeleton figure that always hangs in a science classroom. "I love you so much Tadashi. Please stay strong. I'll get the team to visit one of these days. They all miss you." He cried out. 

Yamaguchi felt too weak to move his hands up to hug back, so he just sat there accepting the strangers warmth. Tsukki stared out the window the whole time, hating how Suga was acting.

"Suga." Tsukki said standing up and walking out the room. Suga nodded his head and let go, squeezing Yamaguchis hand before leaving the room. 

"Tsukishi-"

"Don't do that." Tsukki growled. Suga looked up with a surprised face, the first year never having given attitude to the third years. "You acted like he was dead. He isn't dead. He won't die." 

"Im sorry..." Suga replied staring at the taller of the two. "But..." 

Tsukki frowned at that. 

"Never mind." Suga smiled. "If you two need anything call me okay? I'll see you Monday." 

Suga patted Tsukkis shoulder and turned around. Tsukki frowned, kicking over a piece of trash on the floor before picking it up and tossing it away. He entered the hospital room, only to see Yamaguchi now laying down on the bed. He held a piece of paper and a pencil, before slowly handing it over to Tsukki. 

Why were you mean to him? 

"I wasn't." Tsukki replied. Yamaguchi frowned and Tsukki gently sat next to him. "Fine. Sorry. I'm just... it's been two months... It's nothing don't worry about it." 

Tsukki cuddled closer to Yamaguchi, and the boy accepted the love. He smiled and looked up with loving eyes. 

"I...missed...you." 

• • • 

One Month later

Tsukki opened the door to the hospital room and sighed at the sight. Yamaguchi was extremely weak, no longer able to walk. He weighed less than seventy pounds, his eyes looked shrunken into his face. It's been a month and no one has visited except for Tsukki. 

"Yamaguchi." Tsukki smiled. 

Yamaguchi stared ahead not paying notice to his boyfriend. Tsukkis smile dropped and he walked closer. Yamaguchi just stared at the wall in a trance. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Tsukki felt tears slip down his face. He gently pulled Yamaguchi in for a hug, his small body just going forward and pressing against Tsukkis chest. "Come on Yamaguchi look at me." 

Yamaguchi's eyes closed and Tsukki let go, before hearing the small snores of the boy. His heart started to beat again when he realized Yamaguchi just fell asleep. He felt hot tears slip down his face as he laid down and pulled Yamaguchi beside him. 

He doesn't remember me anymore

Tsukki closed his eyes and felt sleep over take his body. 

\- - - - 

"Hurry up Tsukki!" Yamaguchi smiled pulling Tsukki ahead as they ran towards the gym. "We're late!" 

"Slow down!" Tsukki laughed. He pulled Yamaguchi close towards him and the two shared a warm kiss, before Yamaguchi pulled away with a playful grin. 

A loud beep was heard as Tsukki watched Yamaguchi continue to run inside the gym. Tsukki held his ears in pain as it went off around his head. 

"HURRY!" Voices yelled and Tsukki got up quickly. He groaned and heard the beep surround the small room. 

His blood ran cold and mouth dropped as he quickly turned around to see Yamaguchi lying on the bed. The heart monitor loud, doctors running in. He was pulled out of the bed and he watched as everything went in slow motion. They tried to get Yamaguchi's heart to start, his shirt being ripped open and bony body moving up, then falling back down. The beeping was still wailing in Tsukkis ears. The doctors stopped and unplugged the monitor.

"W-What." Tsukki whispered. "T-Tadashi!" He felt tears fall down his face as his body began to regain movement. The doctors stepped to the side as Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi up. "WAKE UP! TADASHI GET UP! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" The small body looked creepily peaceful. Tsukki cried harder as he held him closer. "Yams! I swear I'll love you all my life! Come back I still need you!" He laid kisses on the cold face, the yellow dinosaur blanket on his body getting wet. 

• • • 

One Week Later 

Tsukki stared ahead as the rain poured against his skin. The black suit he wore, sticking against his pale skin. Cars screeched and left. Leaving him staring at the gravestone. A picture of a gorgeous green haired, freckled boy, was smiling wide against it. 

Tadashi Yamaguchi 

He crouched down gently and felt the earth below. Tadashi was under there. Cold, alone. The loud pounding of rain was heard around that cold day. 

Tsukki stared, biting his lip. 

Don't...

He couldn't hold it in. He let out a painful scream, tears pouring down as he held onto the gravestone. 

"YOU PROMISED!" Tsukki cried, holding tightly onto the gravestone. "YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME!" 

Tsukki sobbed louder, tears and rain getting mixed together. The frame that protected the smiling boys face got drenched. "You said you'd grow old with me!" 

Tsukki felt hands on his back and he turned around only to see the Karasuno Team. Kageyama held up an umbrella as everyone crouched down to Tsukkis level. Tsukki just looked away, not having the energy to make a smart ass comment. 

He felt the hugs, and Tsukki couldn't help but cry more. "We- we wanted a family together." Tsukki whispered. 

They all sat there, crying for minutes, until Tsukki got up and left. He sighed as he opened his bedroom door, and stared at the bed in front of him. His yellow dinosaur blanket missing, as it was buried with the boy so he wouldn't feel cold. So he would always be wrapped up in Tsukki.

That was the roughest night Tsukki ever went through. He twisted and turned in bed, the bed was cold, so he lifted up the purple hoodie that once was wrapped around Yamaguchi, and placed it against his face. It smelled of sweet strawberries, Yamaguchi's scent. More tears slipped down his face, and he stared out the bedroom window, seeing the moon. 

He can't live like this. 

If you die... I die too.

\- - - 

Tsukki stared down below. The world was quiet, still, gray. He sighed as the city lights took away the view of the night sky. He was glad. Tsukki took a deep breath, and carefully slipped his hands into the purple pocket of his hoodie. But he didn't jump. Rough material was felt across his finger tips, and curiosity took over him as he pulled it out. A letter? 

☾ Hi Tsukki! ☽  
It's me Tadashi. I'm writing in a journal or something. I wanted to write to you... in case I break my promise and I can't tell you in person. I hope you don't even need to read this letter though, I'm not ready to die... Nah I'll be okay. I promised you, and me Tadashi Yamaguchi would never ever break my trust with you. I love you so much Tsukki! I've loved you since I first saw you. Sure you called me lame but something about your sharp eyes, snarky comments, beautiful smile. You made me fall in love. I'm glad you feel the same. We are actually boyfriends! Like that's unreal:3 Anyways this is my death note I really should start getting to the topic. Kei, if I die. You have to promise me something. Don't do it. I know you said if I did then you do too, and honestly that scared me. I don't want you to die if I die. I want you to live your life to the fullest, I said we would and that's something I won't break. If you ever feel alone, or mad, or upset, just look up at the night sky. I'll be there. I love you so much Kei, keep playing volleyball and show everyone how amazingly spectacular you are! Go live your dreams... have a family with a wonderful spouse! And always go stargazing. I'll miss you my love <3  
☆Love Tadashi (Yama :p)☆

Tsukki lifted his head up, and the lights to the city suddenly shut off. He gasped as the billions of stars all came out, shining softly. Then, right next to the moon, a bright star glowed. Tears slipped down Tsukkis face and he got off the ledge, tripping on his feet and falling on his bottom. 

"T-Tadashi." Tsukki cried staring up. 

I'll be the brightest star up there


End file.
